Spider Queen
×4 ×4 |health = 1250 2500 ( ) |damage = 80 |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 5 |walkSpeed = 1.75 |spawnFrom = |sanitydrain = -400/min |spawnCode = "spiderqueen" |specialAbility = Spawns and ( ) }} The Spider Queen is an aggressive Boss Monster added to the game in the Long Live the Queen update. She has 1250 health and attacks by biting and stabbing with her sharp claws, doing 80 damage with each attack. She spawns from overgrown Tier 3 Spider Dens when the player or other mobs wander close by. She only spawns if there are fewer than 4 other Dens/Queens in the vicinity. After spawning, she will give birth to Spiders every 20 seconds, and if the player is nearby or attacking, a third of these will be Spider Warriors. A Queen can have a maximum of 16 spiders following her. These spiders are automatically aggressive towards the player, but will retreat back to the Queen if the player gains enough distance away from them. When a Queen spawns, her Tier 3 Den is replaced with a Tier 1 Den unless there are 4 or more Dens nearby, which grows into a Tier 2 Den in 60 seconds. The new den can eventually grow into a Tier 3 Den to spawn another Queen, thus making the Spiderhat a renewable item. The Queen will plant herself as a Tier 1 Den after wandering for 1.5 game days, if she finds an open space away from other Dens/Queens. Webber will not be attacked by a Queen or her Spiders, unless he attacks first. A Spider Queen is not nocturnal like other Spiders, and will fall asleep at night if not engaged in combat. She takes three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen, and four Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Battle techniques Kiting Kiting is a process wherein a monster's attack is dodged, and then the monster is hit immediately after, but before the monster can attack again. The Queen attacks relatively quickly, but she is slow, so it is possible to attack her in the pauses between attacks. Always kill the recently birthed Spiders/Spider Warriors, though, before attempting to attack the Queen again. As always, good armor and weapons help a lot. If fighting without armor, having a couple of traps set around to kill the spawned spiders is a good idea. However, the Spider Queen can drain one's sanity (unless they are Webber) completely within thirty seconds (200 sanity), so it is advisable to keep the distance somewhat. Sanity-restoring items such as Taffy and Cooked Green Caps can be brought to counter the sanity drain. Pigs Lure the Queen to a Pig Village, and let the Pigs attack her. Due to the kiting combat behavior of Pigs, the Queen and her spawned Spiders have trouble hitting them. As long as the Spiders she hatches are kept away from the Pigs, they should kill her quite quickly. This method also can prevent serious sanity drain. Tentacles If there happens to be a swamp nearby, lead the Queen to the swamp and over the Tentacles as they attack most mobs that pass by. Expect about 3-5 destroyed Tentacles in the process. Beefalo If one can find a herd of Beefalo in heat, and get the Queen close enough to them for at least one Beefalo to target it, the whole herd will eventually join in on the Queen. The Beefalo will not eat the meat dropped like pigs do. However, due to the fact that Beefalos don't use a kite method of attack like pigs, the Queen will stand her ground and be able to kill at least 3-4 Beefalos single-handedly. Wearing a Beefalo Hat will allow the player to retrieve the drops without being attacked in the process. Spiders If the player has a Spiderhat, it is possible to gather spider allies from Spider Dens and order them to attack the Queen. This is very useful for when on low health. If playing as the character Webber (Reign of Giants DLC), all the player must do is simply tame spiders with meat instead. Bees Lure the Queen to a Killer Bee Hive, as Killer Bees have the same kiting technique as Pigs do. When a Killer Bee attacks the Queen, and she strikes back, all nearby bees will become aggressive to the Queen, including normal Bees. Bees can also be captured using a Bug Net and released near the Queen. Bee Mines are another option to ensure that the bees will attack her, though they are more costly to craft than the net. Werebeaver At the full moon, position Woodie (if playing as that character) near the Spider Nest. After he has transformed into the Werebeaver, proceed to attack the nest. This is preferable to attacking as Woodie due to the Werebeaver's strength, health, and lack of sanity drain. Lureplant If there is a Lureplant that has produced a meat lure or a Leafy Meat, it is possible to have the Spider Queen follow the player and, if any, her Spiders and Spider Warriors toward the Lureplant. The Lureplant's many Eyeplants will attack any of the spiders, including the Spider Queen, that come within their range of attack. Because Eyeplants are able to respawn, they will pop up elsewhere and be able to continue attacking as long as Spiders are within their radius. Also, since the Lureplant itself is not capable of attacking or defending itself, it won't be seen as a threat, and will not be attacked. Eyeplants will continue to reappear when destroyed, until the Spider Queen dies and no Spiders are left. Once the Spider Queen is killed by the Lureplant, the player must destroy it in order to obtain all the items that the Spider Queen has dropped upon death (if those were consumed by Eyeplants). Blow Darts This is the easiest way to defeat the Spider Queen. Make 13 Blow Darts and shoot the Spider Queen as fast as possible, without letting her or her Spiders catch up. Pan Flute The Pan Flute can be used to put the Spider Queen and her Spiders to sleep. The queen will remain asleep if the player attacks the spiders around her. With the Pan Flute's 10 uses providing intermittent chances to clear all of the queen's spider spawns, it is far easier to engage the queen one on one. Gunpowder The Spider Queen can be easily killed by freezing her with an Ice Staff, placing 5 Gunpowder near her, lighting it on fire, and then finishing her off with a spear. However, if she is killed with 6 Gunpowder or more, all she will drop is Ashes and Cooked Monster Meat, since she took fire damage after the explosion, and thus, died by fire. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the Spider Queen will give birth to Spiders twice as fast, doing so every 10 seconds. Tips * Spider Queens will not aggro if spiders around them are attacked. This allows players to draw their attention and isolate the queen for a one on one fight if they can get the spiders to aggro without getting too close to the queen. Trivia * Real world spiders have eight legs, but the spider queen only has six. This is a trend with all of the variations of Spiders in Don't Starve. * In real life, there are few species of social spiders, none of which have a queen. The queens seen in Don't Starve are similar to queen bees, ants, and even termites. * As a giant female spider, the Spider Queen is similar in appearance to Shelob from the Lord of the Rings books. * Spiders in her entourage will seem to 'cower' before her, with their legs raised and their faces fearful. This behavior also occurs when the player wears the Spiderhat, or befriends Spiders while playing as Webber. Bugs * Fighting other mobs in the presence of a Spider Queen will cause "E.F.S." (the boss monster song) to play. As long as the player is not within her (and her spiders') aggro radius, the Spider Queen does not become aggressive to the player. This also applies to fighting near a Treeguard. * Sometimes, when the Spider Queen is killed as she plants herself, she'll drop loot but still will leave a den. ** Sometimes, she'll also try to and often succeed in birthing a new spider before she fully disappears. * Sometimes, when the Den is destroyed with loot dropping, the Spider Queen will still spawn before the Den fully disappears. * If a Spider Queen emerges from a Spider Den that is too close to the ocean, it is possible for the Spider Queen to appear on the water, and not be able to get back on land. Gallery Spider Queen 2.png|Spider Queen about to spawn a Spider. Frozen Spider Queen.PNG|A frozen Spider Queen. Queen Attack.png|A Queen preparing to attack. Spider Queen with warriors.png|Spider Queen with her entourage. Warriors indicate they had fought something. Spider Queen sleeping at night.png|The Spider Queen goes to sleep at night, while her spawn stay awake. She will ignore mobs until she is attacked. Queen Dead.png|A dead Spider Queen. Spider Queen spawning.png|Spider Queen spawning. Spiders left outside.png|Spiders left outside after the queen they accompanied settled down. The Spider Queen can amass quite a following.png|The Spider Queen can amass quite a following. Spider_Queen_On_Water.png|Spider Queen after spawning too close to the ocean. ds_spiderqueen.jpg|Spider Queen wallpaper. Long Live the Queen.jpg|Spider Queen and Spiders in the update poster for Long Live the Queen. DST Loading Screen 8.png|A Spider Queen found on a Don't Starve Together loading screen. Art Stream 8 Spider Queen.png|A Spider Queen as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 8. ru:Королева пауков pl:Pajęcza Królowa fr:Reine araignée Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Boss Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Cave Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Diurnals Category:Articles using improper tone